When a vehicle is brought to a stop in a conventional manner, the kinetic energy of the vehicle must be absorbed by the braking system. This absorption of energy can degrade brake system components such as the brake pads, and also generates heat which must be dissipated. Additionally, the absorbed energy is typically not preserved for future use such that a potentially valuable source of energy is lost.